


Make Me

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Intimidation, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco argues back to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kaalee on livejournal.

Draco stared into his father’s eyes. “I’m not doing it,” he repeated, evenly. Lucius fought down the rising colour in his cheeks, not wanting to show his son how angry he was getting.

“Oh, but you _are going_ to do it,” he said, smoothly, the kind of threatening that sounds so refined. “And what’s more, your little _boyfriend_ is going to do it too.”

Draco flushed, his eyes flicking to Harry. Who was very, very engrossed in the pattern of the ketchup stain on his robes.

Draco looked back at his father, stepping closer to him. He had shot up over the summer, and almost towered over Lucius.

Almost.

“Make us,” he said, so quietly Harry strained to hear it.

With one curl of his lip, Lucius regarded his son. He took out his wand and went through the spells he could perform, in his mind.

Draco swallowed. He knew that look. He also knew when to give in. With his father, at least.

“Fine,” he said, stepping down. “Come on, Harry.”

Satisfied, Lucius left the treehouse, and the boys took out their wands to clean it. “Stupid sick house elf,” Draco muttered, watching the smeared chocolate mousse disappearing from the wall it had transferred from Harry’s naked body onto, half an hour earlier.


End file.
